


In Wald und Nacht

by ATMachine (orphan_account)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, the secret history of Middle-earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ATMachine
Summary: Strange beasts prowl the woods of Arda at night.





	In Wald und Nacht

Disclaimer: The characters and ideas herein are Tolkien's. I'm just the ghostwriter.

 

On a time Elwë was walking in the woods at night, and wandered away from the camp of his folk; for he loved the beauty of the forests, and though he had looked on the majesty of Valinor with its Two Trees and agreed to bring his people thither, he was downhearted at the prospect of leaving behind forever the flora of Arda.

Thus it was that Melian came upon him, walking in the woods; and she approached to look more closely at this Elf with the noble and grave countenance. Handsome he was indeed, and melancholy, but there was something in his eyes, a light of faraway places, a knowledge beyond his years, that intrigued her.

She approached him, without fear of discovery. She had passed by innumerable Elves in this fashion, as they journeyed from the Waters of Coiviénen to the shore where they would embark for the Western Lands; and none perceived her as she passed, though they walked in great multitudes, for she was of the Maiar and could go unseen when she chose.

But as she came closer to this solitary Elf to study him, something happened that she had not foreseen.

Elwë perceived her presence, and turned to look at her.

Melian had not realized that the eyes of Elwë had looked on Valinor in its splendor; and there he and his brothers had learned how to gaze upon the Gods themselves without fear.

So Elwë turned, and beheld Melian; and in that hour, the doom of Morgoth was wrought.

\-- from the secret files of JRR Tolkien


End file.
